Witch Hazel (PvZH)
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Flower Plant |umiejętności = Pod koniec tury: Niszczy losowego zombie, po czym tworzy na tamtym rzędzie Puff-Shrooma / z umiejętnością . |opis = Zombie zawsze próbują zbudować z niej most. }} :Może chodziło ci o Witch Hazel z Plants vs. Zombies 2? Witch Hazel jest okazjonalną kartą roślin dla klasy w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Kosztuje i posiada . Pod koniec każdej tury niszczy losowego zombie znajdującego się na polu gry i, jeśli jest to możliwe, tworzy na rzędzie, na którym się znajdował, Puff-Shrooma - postać posiadającą / i umiejętność . Etymologia Roślina pochodzi od oczaru, w jęz. angielskim znanego jako "witch-hazel". Jest to gra słowna ze względu na słowo "witch" oznaczające "wiedźmę" w jej nazwie. Historia wersji 1.18.13 *Dodano do gry. 1.22.16 *Zmniejszenie zdrowia: z do . 1.26.3 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . Statystyki *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Ability:' End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a / Puff-Shroom with there. *'Rarity:' Event Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Smarty *'Podział:' Kwiatowa Roślina *'Umiejętność:' Pod koniec tury: Niszczy losowego zombie, po czym tworzy na tamtym rzędzie Puff-Shrooma / z umiejętnością . *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Zombie zawsze próbują zbudować z niej most. Strategie Z Jeśli gracz potrafi z niej umiejętnie korzystać, może to być bardzo niebezpieczna karta dla przeciwnika. Potrafi ona z łatwością niszczyć potężne i groźne zombie, tworząc przy okazji roślinę. Najlepiej grać nią gdy przeciwnik wyda większość lub wszystkie swoje mózgi podczas fazy grania postaciami, ponieważ wtedy jego szanse na użycie sztuczki mogącej się jej pozbyć są mniejsze. Gracz może ją również chronić kartami kontrującymi sztuczki lub środowiska, a także dając jej umiejętność lub zwiększając jej statystyki. Trzeba też pamiętać, żeby uważać również na postacie mogące ją zniszczyć. W tym wypadku przydatną opcją jest zwiększanie jej zdrowia, uczynienie jej niemożliwą do zranienia bądź stawianie na jej rzędzie roślin z . Trzeba pamiętać, że zombie, którego zniszczy Witch Hazel, jest wybierany losowo, więc może ona wybrać zarówno silnego, jak i słabego zombie. Tworzone Puff-Shroomy mogą zostać wykorzystywane jako osłonę dla silniejszych roślin lub też do wyewoluowania niektórych postaci, z Gloom-Shroomem i Cob Cannonem włącznie, ze względu na ich przynależność i umiejętność. Te dwie cechy pozwalają je również wykorzystać z Go-Nuts i ewentualnie Mixed Nuts jako Rose, a grając jako Nightcap, również z Buff-Shroomem i Punish-Shroomem. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że jeśli zombie znajduje się na rzędzie wodnym, grzyb nie zostanie stworzony nawet jeśli Witch Hazel go zniszczy. Sama Witch Hazel należy do kwiatów. To oznacza, że można ją wykorzystywać w połączeniu z Power Flowerem oraz Briar Rose by lepiej korzystać z umiejętności tych roślin. Przeciw Jeśli przeciwnik posiada Witch Hazel na polu gry, należy uważać z graniem postaciami, ponieważ roślina ta będzie mogła je niszczyć i tworzyć na ich miejscu Puff-Shroomy, co da przeciwnikowi większą kontrolę nad grą. Najlepiej zniszczyć tą roślinę jak najszybciej, by nie zapewniła przeciwnikowi większej przewagi. Gracz może też skorzystać z zombie aktywujących umiejętności po ich zniszczeniu, by utrata postaci była mniejsza. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest jedną z trzech kart w klasie , które mogą natychmiastowo niszczyć zombie. Pozostałe to Winter Squash i Shrinking Violet. *Jej opis to nawiązanie do filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal. en:Witch Hazel (PvZH) Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Smarty Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty typu Flower Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes